niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Regulamin wystaw
=Regulamin wystaw= I. Postanowienia ogólne 1. Organizowanie wystaw i pokazów psów rasowych stanowi zgodnie z § 7 pkt 3 Statutu Związku Kynologicznego w Polsce (zwanego dalej „Związkiem") jedno z najistotniejszych zadań w działalności Związku. 2. Niniejszy regulamin opracowano w oparciu o postanowienia Statutu Związku, uwzględniając przepisy: 1. Statutu Międzynarodowej Federacji Kynologicznej (FCI), 2. Regulaminu Wystaw Międzynarodowych FCI, 3. Regulaminu Sędziów Kynologicznych 4. Regulaminu Hodowli Psów Rasowych 5. Regulaminu Klubu Rasy 3. Związek organizuje następujące rodzaje wystaw i pokazów: 1. wystawy międzynarodowe (FCI) z prawem przyznawania CACIB-u, 2. wystawy krajowe, 3. wystawy klubowe, 4. wystawy championów, 5. pokazy popularyzujące psa rasowego. 4. Niniejszy regulamin nie obejmuje imprez, które posiadają odrębne regulaminy (np. próby pracy psów, wyścigi chartów itp.). 5. Organizatorami wystaw i pokazów są Zarządy Oddziałów Związku i Kluby Ras w rozumieniu Statutu, które mogą współdziałać w tym zakresie z innymi organizacjami. 6. Nadzór nad organizacją imprez objętych niniejszym regulaminem sprawuje Zarząd Główny Związku Kynologicznego w Polsce bezpośrednio lub przez Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów (względnie inną instancję Związku). 7. Na wystawy organizowane przez Związek mogą być zgłaszane psy zarejestrowane w Związku lub w uznanych przez Związek innych organizacjach kynologicznych. 8. Za zgłoszenie psa na wszystkie rodzaje wystaw organizowanych przez Związek pobierana jest opłata. Wysokość opłat ustalają Zarządy Oddziałów (Kluby Ras) dla każdej wystawy odrębną uchwałą. Zarząd Główny i organizatorzy wystawy mogą niektóre rasy i grupy psów zwolnić od opłaty. Za zgłoszenie psa na pokaz opłat nie pobiera się. 9. W wystawach uczestniczyć mogą tylko zdrowe psy, posiadające zaświadczenia zgodne z wymogami służby weterynaryjnej. Suki będące w widocznej ciąży lub z cieczką nie mogą uczestniczyć w wystawach. 10. Wystawy i pokazy psów rasowych są dostępne dla publiczności, a organizatorzy uprawnieni są do pobierania opłaty za wstęp. 11. Planowanie lokalizacji i terminów wystaw odbywa się według poniższych zasad: *1. Zarządy Oddziałów (Kluby Ras) przed upływem 45 dni od zakończenia wystawy przekazują do Zarządu Głównego sprawozdanie; jest ono warunkiem do złożenia wniosku o organizowanie wystawy w roku następnym, *2. do l września Zarządy Oddziałów przesyłają do Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów wnioski o organizację wystaw (nie dotyczy wystaw międzynarodowych), na rok następny wraz z proponowaną obsadą sędziów, *3. do 15 września Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów przygotowuje projekt terminarza wystaw, *4. Zarząd Główny, po konsultacji z Zarządami Oddziałów zatwierdza terminarz i lokalizację wystaw oraz ogłasza kalendarz wystaw na rok następny do końca listopada danego roku, *5. do l października (z wyprzedzeniem 2 lat kalendarzowych) Zarządy Oddziałów przesyłają do Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów swoje wnioski o przyznanie organizacji wystawy międzynarodowej, *6. Organizatorzy wystaw przesyłają do Zarządu Głównego obsadę sędziowską w ciągu 30 dni po zatwierdzeniu terminarza wystaw. 12. Obsadę sędziowską na wystawę ustala Zarząd Oddziału (Klub Rasy). Organizator wystawy powinien przestrzegać zasady, aby ci sami sędziowie nie sędziowali w kolejnych latach tych samych ras i klas. 13. Organizowaniem wystawy zajmuje się komitet wystawowy, powoływany przez Zarząd Oddziału. W skład komitetu wchodzą członkowie Zarządu Oddziału oraz aktywiści Związku. Organizatorzy mogą zaangażować do określonych prac pracowników w oparciu o umowy-zlecenia. Przy organizacji dużych wystaw Zarząd Oddziału może powołać komisarza wystawy, który spełnia funkcję pełnomocnika Zarządu i może zostać uprawniony do samodzielnego dysponowania niektórymi zespołami spraw, jak np. przyjmowanie zgłoszeń, przygotowanie katalogu i terenu wystawy, wynajęcie personelu obsługi itp. 14. Na wystawach nie przeprowadza się przeglądów hodowlanych psów i suk. II. Zasady organizacji wystaw 1. Rozpowszechnienie informacji o organizowanej wystawie może mieć formę ulotki, okólnika, ogłoszenia prasowego lub zaproszenia. Wydanie ulotki nie jest obligatoryjne i powinno uwzględniać możliwości finansowe Oddziału. Informacja dotycząca wystawy międzynarodowej powinna mieć obowiązkowo wersję w co najmniej jednym z języków federacyjnych. 2. Przyjmowanie zgłoszeń psów odbywa się na kartach zgłoszeń. Organizatorzy wystaw międzynarodowych powinni przygotować karty zgłoszeń uwzględniając języki federacyjne. 3. Karta zgłoszenia powinna zawierać następujące dane: *1. nazwę (imię i przydomek hodowlany) psa, *2. określenie Oddziału, w którym pies jest zarejestrowany oraz numery: PKR lub KW (z wyjątkiem klasy szczeniąt i młodzieży) oraz numer rejestracyjny, *3. rasę, płeć, umaszczenie i datę urodzenia psa, *4. nazwy (imiona i przydomki hodowlane) rodziców, *5. wyszkolenie psa, *6. posiadany tytuł (Championat - potwierdzony), *7. imię i nazwisko hodowcy, *8. imię i nazwisko oraz adres właściciela, *9. klasę, do której pies jest zgłoszony, *10. wysokość uiszczonej opłaty, *11. podpis zgłaszającego. Druk zgłoszenia powinien zawierać oświadczenie wystawcy odnośnie przestrzegania Regulaminu Wystaw Psów Rasowych oraz ponoszenia odpowiedzialności za ewentualne szkody wyrządzone przez jego psa, a w przypadku członków Związku Kynologicznego w Polsce również o uiszczeniu składki członkowskiej za rok bieżący. Termin zakończenia przyjmowania zgłoszeń na wystawę określa organizator. Organizator wysyła wystawcy potwierdzenie zgłoszenia. Dokument ten wraz z wymaganymi zaświadczeniami weterynaryjnymi (o ile nie ma zastrzeżeń służby weterynaryjnej) stanowi podstawę do wprowadzenia psa na wystawę oraz prezentowania go w ringu. 4. Na wystawę mogą być przyjmowane psy wszystkich ras, posiadających standardy zarejestrowane w FCI oraz wpisane do Polskiej Księgi Rodowodowej, Księgi Wstępnej lub do ksiąg rodowodowych i ksiąg wstępnych innych krajów uznanych przez FCI. 5. Psy mogą być zgłaszane na wystawę wyłącznie do jednej z następujących klas: *1. Klasy szczeniąt - wiek od 6 do 9 miesięcy, *2. Klasy młodzieży - wiek od 9 do 18 miesięcy, *3. Klasy pośredniej - wiek od 15 do 24 miesięcy, *4. Klasy otwartej - wiek powyżej 15 miesięcy, *5. Klasy użytkowej - wiek powyżej 15 miesięcy, z certyfikatem użytkowości. Organizowana dla ras, od których wymagane są odpowiednie próby użytkowości (wg FCI). Certyfikat użytkowości (wzór zał. nr 1) wydaje się: * dla psów ras obronnych - posiadających co najmniej dyplom IPO I, * dla psów ras myśliwskich - posiadających dyplom co najmniej IIIo z konkursów. Na wystawach krajowych i klubowych może być organizowana klasa użytkowa dla chartów, uznanych za użytkowe. *6. Klasy championów - dla psów posiadających tytuły championa międzynarodowego lub krajowego polskiej lub zagranicznej organizacji kynologicznej uznanej przez FCI. *7. Klasy weteranów - dla psów i suk które ukończyły 8 lat. Dla klas otwartej, użytkowej i championów nie określa się górnej granicy wieku. Na wystawach klubowych, na wniosek Klubu zatwierdzony przez Zarząd Główny, można tworzyć inne dodatkowe klasy (np. baby, juniorów itp.) Datą decydującą o wieku psa jest dzień przed wystawą. 6. Organizator wystawy jest zobowiązany do wydania katalogu wystawowego. Katalog wystawowy jest dokumentem zawierającym wykaz psów ocenianych na wystawie. Psy nie umieszczone w katalogu nie mogą być oceniane. Katalog powinien być estetycznie wydany. W katalogu należy zamieścić: *1. Wykaz zgłoszonych na wystawę psów w podziałach kolejno na: ** grupy ras wg podziału FCI w kolejności od l do 10, ** rasy w ramach grup w porządku alfabetycznym, ** płeć, w kolejności psy - suki, ** klasy w ramach płci, w kolejności jak w pkt II, ppkt 5. *2. Dane o każdym psie, które powinny zawierać: ** numer katalogowy, będący również numerem startowym, ** posiadany tytuł (Champ., Int. Champ., Zw. Świata, Zw. Sekcji, Zw. Polski, Zw. Klubu (tytuły muszą być potwierdzone; innych tytułów i wyróżnień nie należy umieszczać), ** nazwę (imię i przydomek hodowlany), ** stopień wyszkolenia, ** datę urodzenia, płeć, umaszczenie, ** nr PKR, względnie KW, nr rejestracyjny, ** nazwy (imiona i przydomki) rodziców, ** imię i nazwisko hodowcy, ** imię i nazwisko wystawcy oraz ewentualnie adres (o ile w katalogu nie zamieszczono wykazu wystawców). *3. Wykaz sędziów i asystentów. *4. Skład komitetu organizacyjnego i ewentualnie honorowego. *5. Zasady podziału na klasy. *6. Alfabetyczny spis ras zgłoszonych na wystawę z ich liczebnością, numerami katalogowymi i numerami ringów, na których będą oceniane. *7. Przyznawane na danej wystawie tytuły i nagrody. *8. Omówienie zasad rozgrywania konkurencji finałowych. *9. Program wystawy, w tym plan konkurencji finałowych. *10. Plan sędziowania. *11. Reklamy. *12. Schematyczny plan rozmieszczenia ringów. *13. Katalog może zawierać również krótką charakterystykę ras, zasady oceny psów, względnie inne dane, wynikające z przepisów. *14. Zabronione jest przyjmowanie zgłoszeń po zamknięciu katalogu, grozi to nie uznaniem tytułów otrzymanych przez psy zapisane w dodatku do katalogu. *15. Klauzulę o odpowiedzialności wystawcy lub właściciela za wszelkie szkody wyrządzone przez jego psa. 7. Przygotowanie warunków technicznych wystawy obejmuje następujące elementy: *1. Teren, który powinien być ogrodzony oraz posiadać w miarę możliwości nawierzchnie trawiaste, nadające się na ringi (wysoką trawę należy skosić). *2. Miejsca zacienione, *3. Pomieszczenia dla sekretariatu wystawy, pokój sędziów i ambulatorium, *4. Sanitariaty, *5. Punkty czerpania wody dla psów, *6. Punkt gastronomiczny, *7. Ringi do oceny psów powinny być ogrodzone (np. taśmą, liną naciągniętą na kołki) z zaznaczonym wejściem. *8. Rozmiary ringów muszą być dobrane odpowiednio do wielkości ocenianych ras psów oraz do ich liczby. *9. Wyposażenie ringu powinno zapewniać sędziemu i sekretarzowi właściwe warunki do pracy. Wyposażenie to stanowią: stół sędziowski z krzesłami, osłonięte parasolem lub innym zadaszeniem, pojemnik z wodą, mydło, ręcznik, komplet tabliczek lokatowych i tytułowych (l, 2, 3, 4, CWC, CACIB, Res. CACIB, ZR), stół do badania ras małych i miniaturowych (blat stołu nie może być śliski). *10. W narożniku ringu powinna się znajdować tablica informacyjna zawierająca: nr ringu, oceniane rasy i klasy oraz nazwisko sędziego i ewentualnie asystentów. Pożądana jest druga tablica do wpisywania wyników po zakończeniu oceny każdej z klas. 8. Promocja wystawy powinna zawierać takie elementy jak: poprzedzająca imprezę reklama w mediach, wydanie plakatu reklamowego, umieszczenie transparentu przy wejściu na teren wystawy, radiofonizacja wystawy (wraz z dobrą i fachową obsługą spikerską). W miarę możliwości należy oznakować trasę dojazdową do wystawy. 9. Opieka weterynaryjna polega na oględzinach psów przyjmowanych na wystawę przez lekarza weterynarii, kontroli zaświadczeń weterynaryjnych oraz na stałym dyżurze lekarza w ambulatorium. 10. Wystawa powinna mieć dyżurującego lekarza medycyny. 11. Na terenie wystawy dopuszczalne jest prowadzenie działalności handlowej zgodnie z obowiązującymi przepisami w zakresie małej gastronomii i stoisk z artykułami dla psów. Stoiska powinny być ustawione w wydzielonych strefach. Sprzedaż szczeniąt jest zabroniona. Organizatorzy wystawy mogą pobierać opłaty od osób prowadzących działalność handlową na terenie wystawy zgodnie z obowiązującymi przepisami finansowymi. Wysokość opłat określa organizator. 12. Likwidacja wystawy obejmuje: rozliczenie z osobami zatrudnionymi na umowę zlecenie, zapłacenie rachunków związanych z wystawą, sporządzenie rozliczenia finansowego i merytorycznego. III. Zasady sędziowania psów na wystawach 1. Na wystawie psów funkcję sędziego sprawować mogą tylko sędziowie kynologiczni mianowani przez Zarząd Główny Związku lub sędziowie zaproszeni z zagranicy z uznanych przez FCI organizacji kynologicznych innych krajów, wybrani z list sędziów międzynarodowych. Na wystawach międzynarodowych mogą sędziować wyłącznie sędziowie międzynarodowi z organizacji uznanych przez FCI. 2. Wymagane kompetencje, prawa i obowiązki sędziów na wystawach różnych rodzajów określa regulamin sędziów. 3. Asystenci kynologiczni mogą asystować sędziemu na wystawach krajowych, klubowych i międzynarodowych. Na wystawach championów mogą pełnić wyłącznie funkcję gospodarzy lub sekretarzy ringowych. 4. Do obowiązków asystenta należy wykonywanie czynności zleconych doraźnie przez sędziego, związanych z oceną psów. Asystent nie może posługiwać się katalogiem w czasie pracy na ringu. Asystent powinien zachować umiar i takt właściwy jego roli uczącego się. 5. W czasie dokonywania oceny psów w ringu oprócz sędziego mogą znajdować się tylko dwaj asystenci, sekretarz ringowy oraz ewentualnie gospodarz ringu, łącznik i tłumacz. Z psem może przebywać w ringu jedna osoba. Sędzia może zgodzić się na zmianę osoby wystawiającej psa. 6. Wystawca ma obowiązek, na prośbę personelu ringowego, okazać oryginał rodowodu wystawianego psa. 7. Przy ocenie sędziowie kierują się wzorcami ras zatwierdzonymi przez FCI lub innymi, ustanowionymi przez organizacje kynologiczne uznane przez FCI. 8. Ocena poszczególnych ras odbywa się na ringu publicznie, jednoosobowo przez sędziego, najpierw psy, następnie suki, według klas następujących po sobie jak w punkcie II. ppkt 5. Sędziom nie przysługuje prawo przesuwania psów z klasy do innej klasy, z wyjątkiem korygowania - w porozumieniu z organizatorami wystawy - oczywistych pomyłek. 9. Na wszystkich wystawach sędziowanie odbywa się według planu sędziowania. Od momentu ustawienia psów w kolejności lokat spóźniony wystawca nie może wprowadzić psa na ring. W czasie oceny psów na ringu sędzia posługuje się wyłącznie planem sędziowania, nie może posługiwać się katalogiem. Organizatorzy zobowiązani są do wydrukowania i dostarczenia sędziom planu sędziowania. 10. Sędzia w zasadzie nie powinien na wystawie w jednym dniu oceniać więcej niż 150 psów bez opisu słownego, natomiast z opisem nie więcej niż 80. 11. W przypadku, gdy liczba psów w jednej klasie przekracza w znaczny sposób 150 (lub 80), ocena może być prowadzona na 2 lub więcej ringach jednocześnie przez różnych sędziów. W tym przypadku jeden z sędziów wyznaczony przez organizatora pełni obowiązki sędziego głównego, który przeprowadza ocenę ostateczną i ustala kolejność psów z czołówek wyłonionych na wszystkich ringach. 12. Przy ocenie psów sędzia bierze pod uwagę ich wady wrodzone i nabyte, fizyczne i psychiczne. Ocena indywidualna dotyczy danego osobnika. Przy ocenie indywidualnej pies może otrzymać jedną z poniższych ocen: *1. DOSKONA�?A, *2. BARDZO DOBRA, *3. DOBRA, *4. DOSTATECZNA, *5. DYSKWALIFIKUJĄCA, *6. NIE DO OCENY. Oprócz oceny indywidualnej sędzia dokonuje oceny porównawczej i ustala lokaty od I do IV Wszystkie dalej ustawione psy otrzymują oceny indywidualne bez lokat. Na wystawach klubowych, na podstawie uchwały Klubu, w celu ułatwienia analizy hodowlanej, lokaty mogą otrzymać wszystkie psy i suki w klasie. Sposób ustawienia i prowadzenia psów w ringu określa sędzia, stosując się w tym zakresie do zaleceń Klubu. 13. Oceny przyznawane przez sędziów muszą odpowiadać następującym definicjom: Ocena „DOSKONA�?A" (DOSK.) może być przyznana psu, który jest bardzo bliski ideałowi wzorca rasy, jest wystawiany w doskonałej kondycji, wykazuje harmonię oraz klasę w postawie i ruchu, a także o zrównoważonym temperamencie. Typowe cechy rasy przeważają i pozwalają zignorować drobne niedoskonałości, ale cechy płci muszą być wyraźne. Ocena „BARDZO DOBRA" (BDB) może zostać przyznana jedynie psu, który posiada typowe cechy rasy i ma zachowane proporcje oraz jest we właściwej kondycji. Nieliczne, drobne błędy mogą być tolerowane, ale nie błędy w zakresie budowy. Ta ocena może być przyznana jedynie psu dużej klasy. Ocena „DOBRA" (DB) powinna być przyznana psu, który posiada główne cechy charakterystyczne rasy, a wykazywane wady nie są dyskwalifikujące. Ocena „DOSTATECZNA" (DOST.) powinna być przyznana psu, który odpowiada wzorcowi rasy, jednak nie posiada pewnych cech uznanych za istotne lub którego kondycja fizyczna nie jest optymalna. Ocena „DYSKWALIFIKUJĄCA" (DYSKW ) powinna być przyznana psu, * który nie odpowiada typowi wymaganemu we wzorcu rasy, * którego zachowanie wyraźnie odbiega od wzorca lub jest agresywne, * który wykazuje anomalie jąder, wady uzębienia lub zgryzu, wady umaszczenia, gatunku szaty lub albinizm. Ta ocena powinna być przyznana psom, których wady typu mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla ich zdrowia oraz psom wykazującym poważne lub dyskwalifikujące wady w rozumieniu wzorca rasy. Psy, którym nie można przyznać żadnej z powyższych ocen, powinny zostać zwolnione z ringu z werdyktem: NIE DO OCENY (NDO). To określenie jest przewidziane dla każdego psa, który * nie porusza się prawidłowo, stale skacze na wystawcę lub próbuje uciec z ringu, co uniemożliwia ocenę mechaniki i typowości ruchu, * stale unika sędziego uniemożliwiając ocenę zgryzu i uzębienia, budowy ogona lub jąder, * wykazuje ślady przeprowadzonych operacji lub leczenia, które mogą być uznane za próbę oszustwa. To samo dotyczy sytuacji, gdy sędzia ma uzasadnione podejrzenia ,że przeprowadzono operację, której celem było skorygowanie wad powiek, uszu lub ogona. Uzasadnienie adnotacji NIE DO OCENY powinno być wpisane w karcie oceny psa. Cztery najlepsze psy w każdej klasie są klasyfikowane na miejscach pod warunkiem, że uzyskały ocenę przynajmniej „BARDZO DOBRĄ". W klasie szczeniąt pies może otrzymać oceny: * WYBITNIE OBIECUJĄCY (WO) * OBIECUJĄCY (OB.) * MA�?O OBIECUJĄCY (MO) 14. Bezpośrednio po ocenie na ringu sędzia wręcza wystawcy wstążkę. Ustala się dla poszczególnych ocen następujące kolory: ocena doskonała=kolor niebieski ocena bardzo dobra=kolor czerwony ocena dobra=kolor zielony od oceny dostatecznej bez wstążki a w klasie szczeniąt: wybitnie obiecujący=kolor żółty obiecujący=kolor biały mało obiecujący bez wstążki Po zakończeniu oceny klasy sędzia może głośno dla publiczności omówić poziom stawki oraz uzasadnić oceny i lokaty czołowych psów. 15. Werdykt sędziego dotyczący oceny i lokaty jest ostateczny. Wystawcy nie przysługuje prawo odwołania od tej decyzji. 16. Zapis oceny psa do/konywany jest na „karcie oceny psa". Wzór karty oceny ustala Zarząd Główny. Karta taka ma charakter protokołu. Na wniosek Klubu, zaopiniowany przez Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów i za zgodą Zarządu Głównego, szczególnie na wystawach klubowych, karta oceny może mieć modyfikację, jak np. sylwetkę psa do oceny znakami bonitacyjnymi. Karta oceny powinna zawierać następujące dane: nazwę wystawy, datę wystawy, numer katalogowy, nazwę psa, rasę, płeć, nr rodowodu i rejestracyjny, umaszczenie, klasę, nazwy rodziców, nazwisko hodowcy, nazwisko i adres właściciela, krótki opis stanowiący uzasadnienie oceny i lokaty psa, ocenę i lokatę psa, ewentualnie przyznany tytuł, medal i wyróżnienie (CWC, CACIB, Zwycięzca Młodzieży, NPwR - Najlepszy Pies w Rasie, NSwR - Najlepsza Suka w Rasie, ZR - Zwycięzca Rasy). Kartę oceny podpisuje i pieczętuje sędzia. Karty ocen sporządza się w trzech egzemplarzach z przeznaczeniem: *1. oryginał dla wystawcy, *2. drugi egzemplarz dla oddziału organizującego wystawę, *3. trzeci egzemplarz dla Klubu Rasy. Organizator wystawy rozsyła je do zainteresowanych klubów. Tekst opisu psa w karcie powinien być pisany w języku polskim lub w jednym z języków federacyjnych. W przypadku sędziowania przez sędziego zagranicznego organizatorzy są zobowiązani do skierowania na ring tłumacza, znającego dobrze terminologię kynologiczną w obu językach. Przy ocenie ponad 80 psów organizator może zrezygnować z opisu słownego. 17. Dyplomy stanowią dokument pamiątkowy dla wystawionych psów, które otrzymały minimum ocenę dobrą. Organizatorzy wystawy zobowiązani są przygotować dyplomy do wydania na ringu razem z kartami ocen. Dyplomy podpisuje przewodniczący komitetu organizacyjnego oraz sędzia. Dyplom obok danych psa, nazwiska właściciela oraz uzyskanej w danej klasie oceny i lokaty psa może wymieniać uzyskane przez psa honorowe nagrody i tytuły. Informacje te są wpisywane doraźnie na ringu po ocenie psa. IV Zasady nagradzania psów 1. Nagradzanie psów na wystawach organizowanych przez Związek ma charakter wyłącznie honorowy i symboliczno-pamiątkowy. Nagrodami honorowymi są medale, rozety i puchary, względnie inne przedmioty o charakterze symboli sportowych. Otrzymuje je na własność aktualny właściciel psa. Stosowanie nagród pieniężnych jest zabronione. 2. Na wystawach można wyróżniać psy nagrodami rzeczowymi. W katalogu wystawowym organizator zamieszcza informację o fundatorach i przeznaczeniu nagród. 3. Na wystawach organizowanych przez Związek stosowane są następujące formy nagród i tytułów honorowych: *1. Medale, rozety W każdej klasie i rasie, z wyjątkiem szczeniąt, przyznaje się medale lub rozety dla 3 psów, które uzyskały ocenę doskonałą oraz I, II i III lokatę; za lokatę I przyznaje się medal złoty, za lokatę II medal srebrny, za lokatę III medal brązowy. Koszt zakupu medali ponosi organizator wystawy. *2. Tytuły **Tytuł „Zwycięzca Młodzieży" może otrzymać na każdej wystawie (nie dotyczy wystawy championów) i w każdej rasie pies (suka), który uzyska w klasie młodzieży ocenę doskonałą z lokatą pierwszą. **Tytuł „Najlepszy Pies/Suka w Rasie". O tytuł ten mogą ubiegać się psy (suki) w każdej rasie z ocenami doskonałymi i I lokatą z klasy pośredniej, otwartej, użytkowej i championów, konkurując ze sobą w tzw. „porównaniu". **Wyboru „Zwycięzcy Rasy" (ZR lub BOB - ang. Best of Breed) dokonuje się na poszczególnych ringach. O tytuł ten konkurują pies i suka, które na danej wystawie zdobyły tytuł: „Najlepszy Pies/Suka w Rasie" oraz tytuł „Zwycięzca Młodzieży". Tytuł ten przyznawany jest jednoosobowo przez sędziego oceniającego w ringu psy danej rasy. W przypadku oceny psów tej samej rasy przez kilku sędziów, organizator wystawy wyznacza sędziego do dokonania wyboru Zwycięzcy Rasy. **Tytuł „Zwycięzca Wystawy Championów" z podaniem miasta i roku może otrzymać w każdej rasie pies (suka) na wystawie championów. O tytuł ten konkurują psy (suki) z tytułami: Międzynarodowego Championa Piękności, Championa oraz Młodzieżowego Championa (w okresie pierwszego roku po uzyskaniu tego tytułu) danego kraju. **Tytuł „Młodzieżowy Zwycięzca Polski" z podaniem miasta i roku uzyskuje pies (suka), który uzyskał ten tytuł, według zasad dla młodzieży omówionych wyżej, na wystawie międzynarodowej. Tytuł ten przyznawany jest tylko na jednej wystawie międzynarodowej w roku - według uchwały Plenum Zarządu Głównego. **Tytuł „Zwycięzca Polski" z podaniem miasta i roku może otrzymać pies (suka), zwyciężając omówione wyżej „porównanie" na jednej wystawie międzynarodowej w roku - według uchwały Plenum Zarządu Głównego. **Tytuł „Młodzieżowy Zwycięzca Klubu" można przyznać psu i suce na wystawach klubowych, według zasad ustalonych przez Kluby. **Tytuł „Zwycięzca Klubu" można przyznać psu i suce na wystawach klubowych według zasad ustalonych przez Kluby. **„Najlepszy Reproduktor" i „Najlepsza Hodowla" - są to tytuły przyznawane na wystawach klubowych według zasad ustalonych przez Kluby. *3. Championaty Na każdej z wystaw kynologicznych w kraju sędziemu przysługuje prawo przyznania certyfikatu na wystawowego championa (zwanego w skrócie CWC, za granicą CAC - certyfikat au championat). Certyfikat może otrzymać pies i suka, które ukończyły 15 miesięcy i uzyskały ocenę doskonałą z lokatą pierwszą w klasie pośredniej, otwartej, użytkowej i championów, bez względu na liczbę konkurentów. Trzy CWC, uzyskane od trzech różnych sędziów - w tym co najmniej jeden na wystawie klubowej lub międzynarodowej - są podstawą do przyznania psu (suce) tytułu „Championa Polski", pod warunkiem, że między pierwszym, a ostatnim wnioskiem upłynęło co najmniej 6 miesięcy. Fakt przyznania CWC sędzia wpisuje do karty oceny odręcznie „CWC" wraz z oddzielną parafą. Tytuł „Młodzieżowego Championa Polski" może być przyznany na podstawie 3-krotnie uzyskanego tytułu Zwycięzcy Młodzieży, od 3 różnych sędziów na wystawach, w tym co najmniej jednej wystawie klubowej lub międzynarodowej, bez określonego przedziału czasu. Dyplomy „Championa Polski" i „Młodzieżowego Championa Polski" wydaje Zarząd Główny Związku na pisemny wniosek zainteresowanego (wzór zał. nr 2) biorąc za podstawę sprawozdania z oddziałów. Na wystawie międzynarodowej, organizowanej pod patronatem FCI, sędzia może przyznać certyfikat na Międzynarodowego Championa Piękności (CACIB) dla jednego psa i jednej suki wśród wszystkich wystawionych w danej rasie psów i suk rodowodowych, mających ukończone 15 miesięcy, bez względu na liczbę konkurentów w klasie. O CACIB konkurują w drodze porównania psy (suki) z oceną doskonałą, lokatą pierwszą z klasy pośredniej, otwartej, użytkowej i championów. Po przyznaniu CACIB-u sędzia przywołuje do porównania drugiego doskonałego psa z klasy, z której pochodzi zwycięzca i porównując taką nową stawkę może przyznać rezerwowy CACIB (Res. CACIB). Jeśli pies, który otrzymał CACIB ma już zatwierdzony przez FCI tytuł Międzynarodowego Championa Piękności lub jeśli przyznany mu CACIB nie zostanie zatwierdzony przez FCI z innych powodów - wniosek CACIB przechodzi automatycznie na zdobywcę rezerwowego CACIB (Res. CACIB). Zasady przyznawania Międzynarodowego Championatu Piękności F.C.I. V Zasady organizowania konkurencji finałowych Konkurencje finałowe winny być kulminacyjnym punktem programu wystawy oraz atrakcyjnym, zarówno dla wystawców, jak i dla publiczności, jej zwieńczeniem. Przeprowadzane są one na wszystkich wystawach. Odpowiednio duży ring, na którym mają się odbywać finały, powinien być wyeksponowany przez cały czas trwania wystawy (np. loża honorowa dla sędziów, nagłośnienie, oświetlenie, tablica informująca o godzinach rozpoczęcia i przebiegu imprezy finałowej). Na ringu powinny znajdować się odpowiednio duże tabliczki oznaczone cyframi „l", „2" i „3"', za pomocą których sędzia, w czytelny dla publiczności sposób, będzie mógł wskazać trzy najlepsze psy. Zasady udziału w omówionych niżej konkurencjach powinny być precyzyjnie określone i podane w katalogu wystawowym. Wystawcy z psami, które zdobyły stosowne tytuły, zobowiązani są do uczestnictwa w finałach. A. Konkurencje organizowane obowiązkowo *1. „Zwycięzca Grupy" - (ZG lub BOG - ang. Best of Group) - o tytuł ten konkurują psy i suki, które na danej wystawie zdobyły tytuł „Zwycięzca Rasy" oraz należą do tej samej grupy ras (wg podziału FCI). Na ringu honorowym wyznaczony przez Organizatora sędzia dokonuje jednoosobowo wyboru, przyznając l, 2 i 3 miejsce. *2. „Zwycięzca Wystawy" - (ZW lub BIS - ang. Best in Show) - o tytuł ten konkurują zwycięzcy poszczególnych grup. Wyznaczony sędzia na ringu honorowym dokonuje jednoosobowo wyboru, przyznając l, 2 i 3 miejsce. *3. Jeżeli wystawa trwa więcej niż jeden dzień, o tytuł Zwycięzcy Wystawy konkurują zwycięzcy wszystkich 10 grup FCI. Organizatorzy są zobowiązani do zapewnienia bezpłatnych noclegów od dnia oceny na ringu do dnia finału dla wystawcy i psa, który zdobył tytuł „Zwycięzca Grupy" w innym dniu niż odbywający się finał. B. Konkurencje dodatkowe W ramach uatrakcyjnienia wystawy organizator może przeprowadzić również inne konkursy, jak np.: *1. „Najpiękniejsze Szczenię" - udział w wyborze biorą psy i suki, które na danej wystawie w klasie szczeniąt otrzymały ocenę „wybitnie obiecujący" oraz lokatę I. *2. „Najpiękniejszy Junior" - udział w wyborze biorą psy oraz suki, które na danej wystawie otrzymały tytuł „Zwycięzca Młodzieży". *3. „Najpiękniejszy Weteran" - udział biorą psy i suki, które na danej wystawie w klasie weteranów otrzymały ocenę doskonałą oraz lokatę I. *4. „Najpiękniejszy Pies Ras Polskich" - udział w wyborze biorą psy i suki ras polskich, które na danej wystawie otrzymały tytuł „Zwycięzca Rasy". *5. „Najlepsza Para Psów" - parę stanowi pies oraz suka tej samej rasy, będąca własnością jednego właściciela, wystawiane na danej wystawie. *6. „Najlepsza Grupa Hodowlana" - grupę stanowią minimum 3 psy/suki jednej rasy, o tym samym przydomku hodowlanym. *7. „Najlepszy Młody Prezenter" według odrębnego regulaminu stanowiącego załącznik (nr 3) do niniejszego. VI. Szczególne obowiązki organizatorów 1. W zakresie opieki nad psami: *1. Na terenie wystawy nie mogą biegać psy zwolnione ze smyczy. *2. Na teren wystawy nie mogą być wprowadzane psy nie wymienione w katalogu i nie skontrolowane przez lekarza weterynarii. *3. Punkt czerpania wody dla psów powinien być czytelnie oznaczony (także kierunkowskazami). 2. W zakresie informacji i popularyzacji kynologii: *1. W czasie trwania wystawy powinna działać radiofonizacja obsługiwana przez spikera posiadającego wiedzę kynologiczną, który ma za zadanie informowanie publiczności o znaczeniu, celach i przebiegu wystawy. *2. Szczególnie fachowo winna być przeprowadzona prezentacja zwycięzców, *3. W informacjach radiofonicznych podkreślać należy znaczenie rekreacyjne i sportowe ruchu kynologicz-nego, *4. Urządzenia nagłaśniające nie powinny zagłuszać wypowiedzi sędziów i powodować hałasu, męczącego dla ludzi i psów. 3. W zakresie opieki i udzielania pomocy sędziom: *1. Organizatorzy są zobowiązani do przesiania pod adresem sędziego informacji organizacyjnych, zawierających: wykaz ras z podaniem ich liczebności oraz konkurencji finałowych planowanych do sędziowania przez sędziego. *2. Na i wokół ringu utrzymana musi być pełna dyscyplina i porządek. Nie można pozwolić na wchodzenie na ring widzom, zrywanie lub przesuwanie lin wytyczających ring, tzw. podwójne wystawianie psa itd. Utrzymanie porządku i dyscypliny nie jest zadaniem sędziego, lecz służby porządkowej powołanej przez Organizatora. *3. Należy zapewnić sędziom dogodne warunki spożycia posiłków i rozliczenia delegacji. Sędzia otrzymuje zwrot kosztów podróży i zakwaterowania oraz ryczałt sędziowski. Rozstrzygnięcia w tym zakresie regulują odrębne uchwały Zarządu Głównego. *4. Rozliczenie finansowe z sędzią należy załatwiać w pierwszej kolejności i w sposób nie zakłócający jego pracy w ringu. *5. Obowiązkiem organizatorów jest zabezpieczenie sędziom dogodnego dojazdu zarówno z hotelu na wystawę jak i z terenu wystawy po zakończonym sędziowaniu do hotelu lub na dworzec. *6. Wszelkich wpisów do rodowodów powinien dokonywać sekretariat wystawy na podstawie okazanej przez wystawcę karty oceny. *7. Organizator wystawy ma obowiązek zorganizowania przed rozpoczęciem wystawy odprawy sędziów, w czasie której jeden z członków komitetu wystawowego omówi obsady ringów przez sędziów i asystentów oraz udzieli informacji o niektórych szczególnych rozwiązaniach organizacyjnych danej wystawy (wręczanie nagród i wyróżnień, imprezy towarzyszące). *8. Organizatorzy wystawy mają obowiązek powołania na czas trwania wystawy przeszkolonej służby porządkowej. *9. Komitet wystawowy oraz służba porządkowa zaopatrzone są w identyfikatory. VII. Szczególne uprawnienia i obowiązki sędziów 1. Sędzia powinien możliwie szybko potwierdzić zaproszenie do sędziowania. Szybkie potwierdzenie ułatwia pracę organizatorom wystawy. 2. Sędzia powinien stawić się punktualnie na odprawę sędziów. 3. Sędzia powinien przestrzegać postanowień niniejszego regulaminu odnośnie dyscypliny i porządku w czasie pracy na ringu. 4. Sędziowie mogą posługiwać się planem sędziowania, który musi być odrębnie wydrukowany. 5. Sędzia może ocenić psa wprowadzonego z opóźnieniem poza konkursem pod warunkiem, że pies znajduje się w katalogu. Oceniany poza konkursem pies nie może uzyskać lokaty i nagrody, ani tytułu. 6. W przypadku niesportowego zachowania się wystawcy, a szczególnie: *1. uporczywego wchodzenia na ring drugiej osoby bez zgody sędziego, *2. prowadzenia psa w sposób przeszkadzający innym wystawcom lub atakującego inne psy, *3. dyskutowania z sędzią, *4. wygłaszania ziośliwych uwag pod adresem sędziego, wystawców lub innych osób, *5. odmowy przyjęcia oceny (dyplomu), *6. samowolnej zmiany lokaty (kolejności) ustalonej przez sędziego, *7. złośliwego lub niegrzecznego zachowania się względem sędziego i innych osób, będących w związku z wystawcą i jego psem, sędzia może zdyskwalifikować psa i sporządzić pisemną informację opisującą zajście. Informację podpisaną przez sędziego, asystentów i ewentualnych świadków, sędzia przekazuje organizatorowi wystawy, a ten z kolei przesyła ją do przewodniczącego oddziału macierzystego wystawcy. Zarząd Oddziału zobowiązany jest do wyciągnięcia odpowiednich konsekwencji w stosunku do wystawcy. Może to być rozmowa ostrzegawcza lub skierowanie sprawy do Sądu Koleżeńskiego. Kopie całej korespondencji związanej ze sprawą należy przekazywać zainteresowanemu sędziemu oraz Prezydium Kolegium Sędziów. VIII. Uprawnienia i obowiązki wystawców 1. Wystawca ma prawo otrzymać kartę oceny i dyplom oraz medal lub jego odpowiednik (o ile pies otrzymał odpowiednią ocenę i lokatę). 2. Wystawcę obowiązuje zachowanie zgodne z przepisami porządkowymi wystawy. 3. Wystawca psa nie może wszczynać dyskusji z sędzią. 4. Wystawca (właściciel) odpowiedzialny jest za zachowanie się osoby prowadzącej jego psa w ringu. 5. Wystawiać psa nie może osoba wykluczona ze Związku; odpowiedzialność w takim przypadku ponosi właściciel psa 6. Wystawca zobowiązany jest pozostać wraz z psem do zakończenia wystawy, uczestniczyć w ewentualnej prezentacji zwycięzców czy konkursach na najpiękniejszego psa wystawy, grup hodowlanych i innych programach specjalnych. 7. Na wystawie, wystawcę obowiązuje noszenie numeru startowego; numer ten na widocznym miejscu powinien nosić aktualnie prowadzący psa. 8. Wystawca jest zobowiązany do uiszczenia opłaty za zgłoszonego psa, także za tego, który nie został doprowadzony do oceny (dotyczy to również psów zwolnionych z opłat). 9. Wystawca jest zobowiązany do przestrzegania zasad bezpieczeństwa, aby nie doszło do pogryzienia ludzi i innych psów oraz ponosi odpowiedzialność cywilną za spowodowane przez jego psa wypadki i szkody. 10. Wszelkie roszczenia, z wyjątkiem werdyktu sędziego (rozdz. III pkt. 15), należy przedstawić na piśmie i złożyć kaucję w sekretariacie wystawy. Jeżeli roszczenia, po sprawdzeniu, okażą się nieuzasadnione, kaucja przypadnie organizatorowi wystawy. IX. Założenia organizacyjne wystaw różnych rodzajów Wystawy określonego rodzaju spełniać powinny wszystkie wymienione w niniejszym regulaminie warunki techniczne i organizacyjne oraz określone niżej warunki szczególne. 1. Wystawy międzynarodowe pod protektoratem FCI: *1. Powinny mieć wygodną bazę hotelową i dojazd do terenu wystawy dla sędziów i wystawców. *2. Powinny mieć dobrze przygotowane urządzenia do ekspozycji psów. 2. Wystawy klubowe: Wystawy klubowe z mniejszą obsadą mogą być łączone (np. Klub Wyżła z Klubem Gończych), z zapewnieniem odrębnych katalogów i ekspozycji. Wystawa klubowa powinna posiadać cechy wyróżniające ją od wystawy krajowej, a to: *1. Zapewnić możliwość analizy stanu hodowli ras poprzez takie konkurencje jak np. „Reproduktor i Jego Potomstwo", „Najlepsza Hodowla" itp. *2. Zgromadzić możliwie całą czołówkę krajową, drogą odpowiedniej informacji ze strony Klubu. *3. W miarę swoich możliwości Kluby wydają katalog powystawowy, połączony z analizą ocen i stanu hodowli danej rasy w kraju. 3. Wystawy Championów Zasady organizacji wystawy championów określa odrębny regulamin. X. Imprezy towarzyszące Na wystawach wszystkich rodzajów mogą być organizowane imprezy towarzyszące, np.: pokaz wyszkolenia psów, defilada, konkurs „Dziecko i Pies", konkurs „Miody Prezenter" itp. Organizator powinien przedstawić w katalogu wystawy zasady przeprowadzenia konkursów oraz obsadę sędziowską. XI. Pokazy Pokaz psów rasowych może zorganizować każdy Oddział w celach popularyzacyjnych. Na pokazach nie dokonuje się oceny psów. Sędzia obecny na pokazie prezentuje psy różnych ras, mówiąc o ich pochodzeniu, historii i użytkowości. XII. Przepisy końcowe 1. Unieważnia się Regulamin Wystaw Psów Rasowych z l stycznia 1995 roku. 2. Regulamin wchodzi w życie z dniem ogłoszenia. Kategoria:Regulaminy